


our futures forever joined

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Series: Blended Melodies of Dark & Light [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, Morgana-centric, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: Two magnets will always pull and push until they collide, crashing into each other, never being able to part.[ Mergana Oneshot. ]





	our futures forever joined

Before, she was always an afterthought. She was always thrown the leftovers and only if, no one else wanted the leftovers first. For years, since a child, she had been wrapped in a cloud of confusion and constant disregard.

She couldn’t have the Crown or keep the Kingdom. She couldn’t pass laws, or have a voice in the grand council. She had no real fair sway over the masses no matter how hard or long she worked for it. She couldn’t keep allies on her side long enough, and she couldn’t escape the stab of betrayal or that damned Prophecy. And, as it turned out, Merlin was just one more thing to add to that list of life’s disappointments — she’s still a little bitter about that since he could have been the one to change the outcome. She imagines, if they actually paired up initially to overthrow Uther, fostered their magic together without so many secrets and accusations pushing them further apart — then maybe that chapter in their story would have ended on a different note. That ending would’ve been better. Revolutionary.

Yes, there were a lot of things Morgana wanted to gain, to have, to win that she couldn’t. Even though she made enemies trying otherwise, she still at least _tried_. She had a whole world against her for a time, and bloody hells, it didn’t stop her from pushing onward… craving a notable change in their lives. If she was made in the very image of the gods like everybody else, then why couldn’t she have everything they did, including both war and glory?

Her magic had revived itself long ago, thus it revived her. Even Death had pitied her evidently, and had allowed her to keep living all the years she had wasted, missed, and those that were stolen from her earlier on. But instead treating her now-obvious immortality as a curse, she stubbornly took control of it and reshaped it into a blessing. A personal victory to celebrate. She’d use it to her advantage while she could, and nothing less.

So, a naturally wild spirit like her is able to obtain more friends and lovers over the decades. She’s found passion in many types and sizes of relationships.

Though Merlin was still something rare, that one thing she isn’t allowed to have for whatever reason he can come up with. It’s just sort of unfair, really. She merely wants to touch him, is all… to reach out and feel him standing there and make sure she isn’t delusional after all this time. Destiny certainly has a very funny way of making them cross paths off and on, nonstop.

It's five years here, then two more years there.

(Before they know it, Queen Victoria is crowned, and dies. Then World War II floats by them in a heavy grey haze.)

She always can sense him entering the area though, even before she literally sees him. Merlin’s physical attendance continues to make her body react in a strange, electrifying way. She’s like a hungry spider waiting for her next meal and he’s the fly pulling on the magical strands of her web, alerting her to his presence. She’s not entirely comfortable with it, no; but she’s learned how to recognize it. As soon as she feels that familiar vibration of his magic, letting her know he’s near, the handful of other men she’s been using to keep herself busy suddenly bore her. But still, she’ll keep all the coping mechanisms she can get in the meantime.

She comes into the ballroom, dolled up and hanging onto a lucky gentleman’s arm, parading their happiness in front of his face. Merlin’s greeting is short and_ seems_ exasperated. A little resentful too, but he bids them happy wishes just the same, although he refuses to leave this time.

So, later, Morgana’s never-ending patience ceases. She cannot stop herself. It’s too much, and now she has to figure out what to do with all this tension simmering over. She meets his eyes again, luring him up the staircase of the grand hotel and slips into the shadows. 

With her back pressing against her door, she pulls him in by the classy black he’s tie wearing, and amazingly, he lets her kiss him. Merlin responds in kind, and that’s all she truly needs tonight, to know. To know that this act of madness isn’t just hers — it’s his as well, and equally so. That this all-consuming bond they’ve had is mutual.

And now, finally, she can cross something off her list. That’s a start, a baby step forward. She has him.

She struggles to unbutton her purse, to fit her key into the lock momentarily as Merlin’s lips are now on her throat — she’s trying to kick back the wooden door that separates them from the bed inside. And in a heated rush, she just channels a spurt of energy to her fingertips and magic does the rest. The lock clicks open at will; the door gives way.

They’re ripping away at each other’s clothes and maintaining personal space is no longer on their minds. He doesn’t even pause to question her motives, and she can’t care about that now. She doesn’t taunt him for giving in either.

(They simply do what typical, normal lovers do.)

This was bound to happen. The matter was inevitable, back then or now. For they were each other’s equal and complete opposite, and somehow quite one in the same. Surely if they could apply the Laws of Physics to their history, then probably it would make a little more sense. More valid and justified— that two magnets will always pull and push until they collide, crashing into each other, never being able to part again.

When the hours pass and it’s a finished task, Morgana calmly watches him sleep the stimulation off. Silly, sweet boy. Even while he was moving with her, inside her, he must be considerate and gentle about it, mostly pleasing her more than himself. And she… she’s always been the type of woman to give as good as she takes. She reveled in it, right down to the core, on a spiritual level even. She sure likes the sensation of worship and working for release, with nails and teeth and raw flesh.

Sighing, she grants his cheek a soft peck farewell. Surely this could (should) be the first of many nights to come later on. After all, last night’s performance singlehandedly, finally gave more meaning to their fated magic-bond. He’ll know where to find her. He’ll always return to her again, eventually, somewhere.

She zips up and regathers her items like a church mouse going unnoticed. She’s soon prepped and ready to leave — only her hair’s still wild and messy thanks to Merlin’s tender hands, but, oh well — she heads out of the room twenty minutes before mandatory checkout time, before Merlin is awake or aware.

She has a flight to Paris to catch. Off to the next adventure, to see all the exciting wonders of the world with a proud smile spreading on her lips.

The wheel of fortune has completely shifted in her favor for once, it appears; and that alone honestly feels really, really good.


End file.
